


Vestígios de ontem

by magalud



Series: Luna Lovegood [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Portuguese, Psychoanalysis, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape acredita estar vivendo a vida de outra pessoa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vestígios de ontem

**Author's Note:**

> Acompanha "Harmonia de opostos". Também escrita para o aniversário de 50 anos bem vividos de Snape.

Severus Snape sentou-se no confortável sofá com dificuldade. Parecia que ele não tinha posição.

 

— Algo errado, Severus?

 

— Este sofá infernal! Não consigo uma posição adequada nesta mobília amaldiçoada!

 

Acostumado às explosões de seu paciente, Derek Taylor ergueu as sobrancelhas.

 

— Você se sente desconfortável, é isso?

 

— Foi o que eu acabei de dizer!

 

— Você só não disse o verdadeiro motivo de seu desconforto. O que aconteceu?

 

— Nada.

 

— Sei.

 

— Preocupações no trabalho?

 

— Não. A época de festas já passou e vendemos quase 30% acima do ano passado.

 

— Parabéns. Podemos, então, descartar uma fonte de desconforto. Vamos procurar outra?

 

Severus fechou a cara.

 

— Já disse que não há nada errado!

 

— Você pode se enganar o quanto quiser, e eu sei que você é persistente quando mete uma coisa na cabeça. Mas isso não vai fazer o problema sumir.

 

— Oh, acredite: esse problema vai sumir, sim.

 

— Então admite que tem algo errado?

 

A cara do ex-professor de Hogwarts se fechou ainda mais.

 

— Todo esse mau humor tem algo a ver com seu aniversário?

 

Toda a cor sumiu do rosto do bruxo. Derek ficou em silêncio uns segundos, antes de dizer suavamente:

 

— Vou considerar que acertei na mosca. Quer falar sobre isso?

 

— Não sei o que pode ser dito. Estou fazendo 50 anos.

 

— De novo, parabéns — desejou o terapeuta. — É uma idade de amadurecimento para um bruxo. Ele se contempla como adulto e vislumbra os longos anos de maturidade que virão.

 

— Eu não deveria estar vivo.

 

Derek torceu o nariz.

 

— Que bobagem. Você está vivo; o resto é especulação. Não vejo em que isso seja útil.

 

— Não é necessário utilidade. É a mais pura verdade.

 

— Bom, seja como for, você está vivo e parece que continuará assim por algum tempo. O que pretende fazer?

 

— Sinto-me como se estivesse tomando o lugar de alguém. Como o jovem Fred Weasley, por exemplo. Uma vida toda pela frente e um propósito. Ou Lupin, que deixou um bebê novo.

 

— Mas você também tem isso agora: tem uma família. E uma bela família, se me permite comentar.

 

— Parece que não é minha. Parece que é de outro homem.

 

— Pode explicar?

 

— Minha mulher tem 24 anos. Eu fui professor dela, pelo amor de Merlin!

 

— Com a expectativa de vida de um bruxo, casais com grande diferença de idade é uma ocorrência comum. Não é nenhum absurdo, Severus. Até no mundo Muggle, homens mais velhos se casam com moças mais novas.

 

— Ela tinha 19 anos quando nos casamos. Estava lindíssima. Nunca me senti tão feliz.

 

Derek sabia onde aquilo ia parar, mas preferiu perguntar:

 

— Então por que agora diz que essa vida parece ser de outro?

 

— Você sabe o que eu sou. Ex-Death Eater, ex-espião...

 

Derek negaceou:

 

— Isso é o que você foi. Hoje você é um heroi de guerra, condecorado com a Ordem de Merlin Primeira Classe...

 

— Um homem amargo-

 

— ... rodeado de amigos...

 

— Um assassino-

 

— Totalmente inocentado.

 

— Emocionalmente avariado-

 

— Marido devotado e pai dedicado. Severus, já tivemos essa conversa antes.

 

Derek viu seu paciente assumir uma atitude conhecida: cinismo.

 

— Mesmo? Será que minha memória já se exauriu na tenra idade?

 

Derek lembrou:

 

— O que falamos sobre sarcasmo? Você prometeu.

 

Severus suspirou, derrotado.

 

— Está bem. Desculpe.

 

— Quantas vezes terei de repetir? Você merece ser feliz. Dê a si mesmo uma chance. Com seu aniversário, é normal fazer um balanço de vida. Ainda mais nessa época de fim de ano.

 

Severus não respondeu. Vez por outra, isso acontecia: em datas significativas, ele remoía erros do passado, trazendo à tona velhas inseguranças. Por isso, com um jeito que só ela tinha de lidar com Severus, Luna Snape convenceu o marido a ver um terapeuta. Derek Taylor, recomendado por Poppy Pomfrey, tinha sido uma escolha informada.

 

— Mereço por quê? Se eu lhe contasse as coisas que fiz...

 

— De novo, passado. Precisa se concentrar no presente. Sua mulher e sua filha precisam de você.

 

— É questão de tempo. Ela vai abrir os olhos, ver com quem se casou e me deixará. Estou vivendo em tempo emprestado. Um dia desses, alguém virá cobrar a dívida.

 

— Poderia ser mais dramático? Severus, sua mulher se casou com você porque o ama. Não foi obrigada, não foi enganada nem enfeitiçada. Ela ama você. Seu casamento é sólido e feliz. Vocês têm uma filha que parece adorar você. Depois de tudo que passou...

 

Severus o interrompeu:

 

— Eu não gostaria de falar do passado.

 

— Nem deve — incentivou o terapeuta. — Você foi obrigado a fazer coisas que ninguém teria coragem de fazer. Agora acha que precisa pagar por seus pecados. Severus, você pensa que tem que ser punido. Na verdade também está punindo sua mulher e sua filha. Elas querem que você seja feliz. E você pode fazê-las felizes sendo feliz.

 

— Será possível?

 

— Claro que sim. Basta você se perdoar e permitir que você seja feliz. Que tal abraçar essa proposta como uma resolução?

 

— Não sei se conseguirei.

 

— Não saberá se nunca tentar. Nosso tempo está no fim, mas diga que vai tentar se perdoar. Isso é muito importante. Fica para você como uma sugestão de tarefa terapêutica.

 

— Está bem. Obrigado, Derek.

 

Severus deixou o consultório com uma leveza inquieta. Imaginou que era disso que Derek falava.

 

Na sala de espera, Luna se ergueu assim que o viu sair. Ele sorriu, abraçando-a.

 

— Você me esperou.

 

— Era mais fácil. Podemos ir direto para a casa de papai, se quiser.

 

— Você insiste em dar essa festa, não? Seus amigos estarão todos lá?

 

— São seus amigos também. E você está fazendo 50 anos. Não venha com essa conversa de ficar em casa. Todos querem comemorar com você.

 

— Por mim, só você bastava.

 

— Talvez mais tarde. Papai pode ser convencido a ficar com a netinha por essa noite.

 

— E quem sabe ele ganhe uma outra neta?

 

— Adoro o modo como você pensa.

 

— Tive um bom professor.

 

Com um sorriso que enrugava os cantos de seus olhos, Severus inclinou-se para beijar Luna. Os olhos brilhantes e cinza pareciam reluzir, um brilho que ela reservava só para ele. Talvez Derek tivesse razão.

 

Talvez ele pudesse ser feliz fazendo Luna feliz.

 

Ele certamente iria tentar.

 

The End

 


End file.
